The present invention is directed, in general, to wireless networks and, more specifically, to a system for automatically creating and updating a handset configuration database in a wireless service provider""s network and for performing over-the-air (OTA) updating of mobile phone handsets and other mobile devices.
Reliable predictions indicate that there will be over 300 million cellular telephone customers worldwide by the year 2000. Within the United States, cellular service is offered by cellular service providers, by the regional Bell companies, and by the national long distance operators. The enhanced competition has driven the price of cellular service down to the point where it is affordable to a large segment of the population.
The current generation of cellular phones is used primarily for voice conversations between a subscriber handset (or mobile station) and another party through the wireless network. A smaller number of mobile stations are data devices, such as personal computers (PCs) equipped with wireless modems. Because the bandwidth for a current generation mobile station is typically limited to a few tens of kilobits per second (Kbps), the applications for the current generation of mobile stations are relatively limited. However, this is expected to change in the next (or third) generation of cellular/wireless technology, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9c3Gxe2x80x9d wireless/cellular, where a much greater bandwidth will be available to each mobile station (i.e., 125 Kbps or greater). The higher data rates will make Internet applications for mobile stations much more common. For instance, a 3G cell phone (or a PC with a 3G wireless modem) may be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, to execute streaming audio and/or video applications, and the like. In sum, a higher percentage of wireless traffic handled by 3G wireless devices will be Internet protocol (IP) traffic and a lesser percentage will be traditional voice traffic.
To maximize subscriber convenience, many wireless service providers try to automate as much as possible the process of enrolling new subscribers and activating their new mobile stations, including both current wireless devices and the new 3G wireless devices. A new subscriber can buy a mobile station, such as a cellular phone handset, in a supermarket and can activate it by calling a special telephone number, such as xe2x80x9c*288xxxe2x80x9d where xe2x80x9cxxxe2x80x9d is a unique number for each wireless service provider. Dialing this number connects the new subscriber to an operator who collects needed information, such as the new subscriber""s name, address, and credit card information, the type or level of service that the new subscriber wants, and the like. When the account information is collected and the account is set up, the operator instructs the handset buyer to enter several sequences of passwords, code numbers, menu-selected commands, and the like, that enable certain functions in the handset.
This procedure is known as xe2x80x9cservice provisioning.xe2x80x9d Service provisioning initiates an over-the-air (OTA) process that activates in the cellular handset a Number Assignment Module (NAM), which gives the handset a unique phone number for incoming calls and provides a roaming capability by identifying approved wireless carriers. Service provisioning also activates in the handset a Preferred Roaming List (PRL), which is a list of frequency bands owned by each carrier in each geographical region and which may identify preferred and prohibited frequencies in each region. Additionally, service provisioning activates an authentication code, sometimes referred to as an xe2x80x9cA-key,xe2x80x9d in the cellular handset. The handset uses the A-key to authenticate the handset to a wireless network when the subscriber attempts to access the wireless network.
Despite this level of automation, many aspects of providing wireless service to a subscriber depend largely on manual labor. For example, wireless service providers frequently maintain a database containing configuration information about each subscriber""s mobile station. This database is maintained because wireless service providers typically make available to their subscribers a number of different types of handsets. For example, a wireless service provider, such as ATandT, may sell mobile phones from Nokia, Motorola and Samsung directly to subscribers through a supermarket chain. The configuration information stored in the database typically includes a mobile station manufacturer identification code, a hardware revision code, a software revision code, and the like. Wireless service providers maintain the database in order to inform customers about handset defects, handset upgrades, and the like.
Entering the configuration data into the database, however, remains a largely manual process. For example, during service provisioning, the operator may ask the subscriber for the cell phone serial number or the cell phone manufacturer and model number. The operator then manually enters the information related by the user into the database. Alternatively, the wireless service provider may enter all of this information manually before the mobile stations are distributed to subscribers via supermarkets, mail order, on-line purchase, or other channels of trade. There are numerous drawbacks to these methods of populating the mobile station database with information about each mobile station. Obviously, it is labor intensive and therefore increases operating costs. Additionally, the participation by a human operator or a human subscriber introduces errors into the process. The subscriber may relate inaccurate information. Even if the subscriber does not make an error, the operator may incorrectly enter the information
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for creating and maintaining in a wireless service provider""s network a database containing configuration data about subscribers, wireless phone handsets and other types of mobile stations. In particular, there is a need for improved systems and methods for creating and maintaining a mobile station configuration database that minimizes the amount of human intervention involved. More particularly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for automatically creating and maintaining a mobile station configuration database that does not require intervention by the subscriber or a system operator.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide, for use in a wireless network comprising a plurality of base stations, each of the base stations capable of communicating with a plurality of mobile stations, an apparatus for automatically gathering configuration data associated with the plurality of mobile stations. According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus comprises: 1) a database capable of storing a plurality of mobile station configuration records, wherein each of the mobile station configuration records stores configuration data gathered from a selected one of the plurality of mobile stations; and 2) an update controller capable of transmitting to a first one of the plurality of mobile stations a mobile station configuration request message and further capable of receiving from the first mobile station first configuration data transmitted by the first mobile station in response to receipt of the mobile station configuration request message, wherein the update controller stores the first configuration data in a first one of the mobile station configuration records.
The present invention takes advantage of the fact that current generation wireless devices and the new 3G wireless devices already contain all of the necessary configuration information required by the mobile station configuration database and are capable of relating this configuration information to the wireless service provider via over the air messages.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the update controller is capable of receiving an upgrade data file comprising second configuration data from a manufacturer of the first mobile station via an Internet protocol (IP) communication network coupled to the wireless network.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the update controller receives the upgrade data file in response to an upgrade request message transmitted by the update controller to the manufacturer of the first mobile station.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the update controller is capable of replacing the first configuration data in the first mobile station configuration record with the second configuration data.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the update controller is capable of transmitting the second configuration data to the first mobile station.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the update controller is capable of transmitting an upgrade alert message to the first mobile station, wherein the upgrade alert message notifies a user of the first mobile station that the second configuration data is available to replace the first configuration data in the first mobile station.
According to a still further embodiment of the present invention, the update controller is capable of receiving an acknowledgment message from the first mobile station transmitted in response to the upgrade alert message, wherein the update controller, in response to receipt of the acknowledgment message, replaces the first configuration data in the first mobile station configuration record with the second configuration data.
According to a yet further embodiment of the present invention, the first configuration data comprises a first indicia indicating a hardware version of the first mobile station and a second indicia indicating a software version of the first mobile station.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9cor,xe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, such a device may be implemented in hardware, firmware or software, or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior, as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.